


is that alright?

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Clever and Wise, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Stonegrot - Freeform, True Love, brylan, royal melody, season 2 headcanon, songbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: an insight into Brea and Kylan’s relationship.
Relationships: Brea & Kylan (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	is that alright?

Brea was rarely ever torn on a decision. 

She would go head on into a situation, Regardless if it was one she chose to be in, or if it was one she was obliged to be a part of. In that circumstance Brea either learned to adapt or suffered the consequences… if she couldn’t find a way to escape those said consequences first. 

Her sisters would often refer to Brea as impulsive, while she defended that her brain sorted through life matters differently than theirs did. 

Then why was Brea so nervous when it came to a relationship? Something she’d been curious about since she was a childling. 

Deet had lived underground her entire life up until that trine, and in between the time of learning about the world of Thra and fighting against terrors that wanted to destroy their homeland, she managed to get herself a mate. 

Well, not just any mate. It was Rian. The male Gelfling who had become Deet’s best friend, as well as Brea’s. 

Rian was kind, attentive, and you only had to take one look at his face when he was around Deet to know he belonged with her. 

That’s the kind of love Brea wanted. To be with someone who Brea wouldn’t have to hesitate over and ask herself if they were truly in love. There had already been so much loss in their world as it is. 

That’s the love Brea could be capable of having, too, if she wasn’t so high-strung. 

It wasn’t like Brea never had the opportunity. Many males used to show up in court just for Brea so they could try and woo her. None of them succeeded. Brea didn’t have to get to know them to be aware that her books held more value than their affections. She had constantly been fawned over for being the “Princess” that Brea was certain the males only wanted to be with Brea so they could earn a title. 

Then there was the matter of Rek’yr. A Gelfling who gave Brea the impression from the start that he wouldn’t mind getting more acquainted as more than just friends, even after his few muck ups. 

But there was no Gelfling who could compete with Kylan. 

The Spriton-Stonewood born who loved music, cooking, knowledge, who was kind, goofy, and equally charming to Brea. A Gelfling who had become one of her best friends. A male she knew could give her the love she wanted… yet Brea continue to keep those feelings to herself. 

It wasn’t for lack of trying either. They had been spending a lot of their time together, more than they used to. However when she tried to speak to Kylan about such matters, Brea became flustered and too timid. She hated feeling timid. 

Brea couldn’t help it though. She had valid reasons for being torn on whether or not to admit her true thoughts. What if she had read the signs all wrong? What if Kylan didn’t reciprocate? Brea didn’t want to lose the golden friendship they had built. He simply meant too much to her to have that happen. 

She watched from the side as Rian was currently training Kylan on how to wield a sword. He fought hard on the battlefield and was only getting better and better. Kylan ducked low to avoid Rian’s swing and managed to pat Rian’s legs, showing he bested him. 

The Resistance had set up camp in the Endless Forest and were adjusting to their new lifestyles as fugitives. While the Gelflings were offered safe passage for shelter to eat and rest their heads from the few Maudra’s left, it meant a lot of travelling. They were better off laying low for the time being. It had only been a few anum since Deet reunited with them. 

Speaking of whom had sprung right next to Brea, frightening her to the point where she fell off the rock she was sat upon. 

“Deet!” She gasped, brushing the dirt off her dress. 

“Sorry, was I interrupting something?” Deet asked coyly. It wasn’t hard to tell that Brea’s position on the rock was purposefully aimed so she could watch Rian and Kylan practicing. 

“N—No, I was just observing. Keeping track of who I should put on the frontlines when we face our next foes.” Brea suddenly found her shoes very interesting. 

“He’s very well trained, isn’t he?” 

“Yes, Rian’s a natural. I’m convinced he was born with a sword in his hand.”

“I wasn’t talking about him.” Deet said, giggling to herself as she nodded to Kylan. Before Brea could deflect the obvious truth that she was watching for Kylan, Deet grabbed Brea’s hand and skipped them towards the males. 

Rian and Deet embraced happily. She complimented him on his coaching and ruffled his hair. Rian, who constantly joked that his hair took much to maintain, playfully chased Deet and wrapped his arms around her waist as payback. After a few moments of forgetting they were in public, they excused themselves from Brea and Kylan’s presence. 

Kylan chuckled softly next to Brea. 

“He’s quite taken with her.” He said as he waved goodbye to Rian. 

“And she with him.” 

“I’m happy for them.” 

“Me too.” Brea agreed. They glanced at each other before she darted her eyes the other way. The weight of her own feelings wanted to burst from her mouth. Could that be something Kylan wanted for himself as well? 

And so the conflict between Brea’s head and heart went on and on. 

… 

Every time the Resistance returned to Sami Thicket, they were always greeted with a warm welcome. Not only were they happy to see Kylan, but Maudra Mera was especially thankful that they had opened the Spriton Clan’s eyes to what the Skeksis’ were up to. 

Many Spritons would clap Kylan on the back, shake his hand, and greet him as if he were their best friend. Kylan would be modest as ever, declaring that it was the Resistance as a whole that convinced them to join in the fight— not just him. 

That evening, to celebrate the Resistance’s recent victory from deflecting the Garthim’s latest attack, a mixer was held in their honor. 

Brea and her friends were mostly acquainted with everyone in the Spriton Clan since they’d resided in Sami Thicket on and off for the past few anum, but it was still nice to have some downtime from constant warfare. 

Gelflings danced, drank, and mingled their worries away for the evening. 

Brea, who caught Kylan’s eyes on her from across the room near the beverage table, gave a small wave to him. 

“Oh you two are unbelievable.” Brea’s eyes shifted as Seladon plopped down beside her. 

“What?” Brea asked incredulously. 

“How many times are you two just going to stare at each other? Take some action. You seem to have no problem when it comes to everything else. Kylan clearly wants to be near you right now. He’s shy. It’s going to take a bit of a push for him to loosen up and admit the reason he’s always staring at you as if you’re the only one in the room is because he likes you.” 

Seladon’s bluntness never went unnoticed. 

Perhaps she was right. It was Kylan’s nature to be shy. If he did harbor any type of feelings towards Brea, she wasn’t sure if he’d ever gain the courage to tell her. Her thoughts shifted to worry once more, concerned for their friendship. 

“But Seladon… what if… what if it ruins our friendship?” 

“Has it ruined their relationship?” Seladon gestured to Rian and Deet, who were in the corner feeding each other bits of food and laughing. Sometimes they were so adorably cute it was frustrating. 

“You can’t always compare Kylan and I to Rian and Deet.” 

“No, but I can see with my own eyes that what you want with Kylan is something that could very well turn into what those two have. I know I’m not the best Gelfling to give relationship advice since I’ve never been in one myself but as your sister and as your friend, I implore you to take this risk. You never know what tomorrow brings. Let yourself be happy. You both deserve it.”

Brea flung her arms around Seladon for a hug. 

“Thank you, Seladon.” She sucked in a breath and nodded. “Alright. I’m going to do it.” 

Brea stood up from her chair and tread over Kylan. Once he looked over again and noticed this time she was headed towards him, Kylan politely excused himself from the other Gelfling he was speaking with and met her halfway. He was holding something. 

“Good evening, Brea. Are you enjoying the gathering? I—I made muffins, in case you’d like to try one. This time I added peach berries, it was my first time but I think they turned out okay.” Kylan stammered. 

Brea smiled. Indeed he was shy, but when nervous, he really favored talking. She took the muffin from his hand and bit into it. 

“Mm!” Her eyes lit up. “It’s no secret you make the best broth in all of Thra but I think these muffins are trying to overrule that.” 

Kylan’s ears went back and he fidgeted with his hands. “I was hoping you’d like them… I wanted a second opinion and who better to ask than you…” Brea’s mouth started to form into a smile once again when light, melodic music started playing a bit louder through the courtyard. 

“May I have this dance?” Kylan offered his hand. Brea’s heart fluttered as she accepted it. The gesture was bold and unexpected of him, she could only wonder what else she could be in store for. Brea glanced at Seladon who raised her glass to them. 

Whenever Kylan and Brea’s fingers brushed together she never failed to experience a pull at her heartstrings but now with him holding her hand and waist tightly so they could dance properly, it took everything in Brea to keep herself on her toes. 

Their other friends had coupled up and joined in but Brea hardly noticed as Kylan swiftly moved them around the floor. 

“You’re an excellent dancer.” Brea praised. 

“Thank you.” His cheeks reddened. “I learned from my mother. My father was the musician and my mother was the dancer.”

“I learned from Tavra. She always told me I needed to be prepared for our cotillions…”

“You’re a natural.” Kylan complimented. His thick braids whipped around as he circled them. 

She threw her head back, beaming into the night sky. They danced for what felt like a few trine, never missing a beat. When the music eventually faded Kylan gently slowed them to a stop with his arms still holding her close. 

They were both lost in the moment and breathing heavy. Brea’s eyes flickered to his own eyes and lips. “Thank you for the dance. It was… lovely.” She managed to say. She stepped back and curtsied. 

There were murmurs all around. Many Gelflings started to depart so they could go to sleep. 

“Brea,” Kylan reached out to hold her hand again. “I’m not ready for this night to end.”

“Me either.” She admitted. The dance was more than Brea expected and she cherished every moment of it but she still hadn’t been able to speak with Kylan alone about her feelings for him. Before she could ask to go somewhere private, a paladin came rushing over. He spoke rapidly in a hushed tone. 

“Princess Brea! Terrible news! A Garthim has just been spotted right outside of Sami Thicket and it’s headed right this way! The Gelfling who managed to escape risked his life and warned us. What should we do?!” 

Rian, who was within earshot, pushed through towards Brea and Kylan with Deet in his hand. 

“Brea,” Rian looked around and whispered. “We don’t want to alarm any of the Gelflings not a part of the Resistance if we don’t have to. Since it’s just one Garthim soldier, let me handle it with a few paladins. Kylan can come, too. It’s time to see if those lessons paid off.” 

Brea’s eyes went wide. 

Of all things to happen _why_ did it have to be of peril context? The Garthim were not easy to face. Brea always suggested they fight in the Garthim attacks together, but that was back when they only had trees to worry about in the woods. This situation involved an entire village that included childlings. Still, the males shouldn’t just gamble their lives away just to see if Kylan’s fighting skills improved. 

Brea took a quick glance at Kylan to see what he thought of Rian’s proposal. His face was solemn. 

“I’ll get my sword.” Kylan said, letting go of Brea’s hand and sprinting to retrieve his weapon. 

The paladin who delivered the news nodded. “I’ll go recruit volunteers immediately. Meet us near the hollow tree towards the back of the village. That’s where the beast is headed.” 

Brea’s heart couldn’t stop racing. In a matter of a few seconds her entire plan was gone. She was stuck worrying about Kylan’s safety over what his reaction would be to her confession. 

Deet spoke softly. “He’s going to be alright, I promise.”

“How can you know that?” Brea snapped, eyes immediately showing regret. 

Rian’s life was at stake, too, but Deet masked her worry exceptionally well. 

“I have to believe. You should too.” Deet said simply. 

Brea felt horrible for her attitude, she was just scared. Her best friends and paladins could possibly end up slaughtered or taken away to be drained. She had no doubt they were strong enough to beat a Garthim soldier but the Skeksis’ always seemed to have something extra planned to throw the Gelflings off. 

When Rian and Kylan met the females at the rendezvous point all geared up, Brea realized she was shaking. 

“I’m coming with you. I know Naia said she’d—”

Rian shook his head. “If too many of us are absent it will draw attention. Please Brea, stay here with the others and save your strength. The Resistance needs their leader to supervise them if anything should happen. The remaining can all protect Sami Thicket together. Besides, what’s one Garthim? It’s not like we haven’t faced one before.” 

There was no point in protesting. Brea knew the Garthim soldier was moving quicker by every word. She nodded and turned her head to the side in an attempt to suppress tears. 

“Hey.” Came a faint voice. “Rian’s right. The Resistance looks to you for council. My clan is not highly experienced when it comes to fighting. They’ll need you to defend them. Although I’d like to think this lot can handle this Garthim. I meant it when I said I’m not ready for this night to end. Plus I’ll finally get to use my sword on an actual opponent again after much unum.” Kylan gave a small smile. 

She pulled him in for a hug. 

“Be careful.” She whispered.

“I will.” He reassured. 

Brea swallowed hard. It was now or never. 

“Please come back to me.” 

She hoped the words would be enough to send the underlying meaning. Kylan released Brea from the hug to look into her eyes. He seemed to be contemplating something for a moment, and then Rian gave the signal that it was time to go. 

Parting had never been that hard before.

… 

Brea, Deet, Seladon, Gurjin, Naia, Hup, and the few paladins who were alerted gathered together at the heart of Sami Thicket and waited anxiously to find out any news. 

In the distance, she spotted a small group of Gelflings emerging. 

“They're back!” Brea exclaimed. The Gelflings simultaneously ran to each other. Everyone spoke at once, wanting to know what happened. 

“We’re unharmed, Sami Thicket is Garthim free, and I think you’ll be pleased to know it’s all thanks to Kylan.” Rian said proudly, patting Kylan on the back. “He used that unique technique of his and went for the legs! I’ve never seen a Garthim fall so fast.” 

“The song-teller with a sword. Gelflings will write songs about you!” Gurjin applauded. 

It looked like the Garthim put up a fight. Many strands of Kylan’s hair were sticking out of his braids and he was a little sweaty but Brea didn’t care. Not only did he survive but he saved everyone by taking down the creature. “You did it!” Brea gushed. 

Before her brain had time to stop her, she excitedly grabbed Kylan’s face and pecked him on the lips. 

Realizing what she had just done, in front of all of their friends, Brea quickly let go of his face and backed up from Kylan. She felt frazzled. Her cheeks had already started to pinken. Kylan just stood there, stunned. 

Rian whipped around to Deet. “What d’you say my sweet, do I deserve a kiss for my help in slaying the beast?” 

Deet giggled. “Why of course you do!” Rian pulled her closer and Deet clumsily peppered him in kisses. Brea silently thanked them with her eyes for easing the tension. Rian winked back at her. 

“Well I know the party was ramping down but since our fellow members of the Resistance just saved our arses and Thra yet again from the Garthim, I’d say that calls for another drink hm?” Gurjin said. 

There were nods in agreement. 

“You all go on ahead. I, uh, I’m going to try to get some rest. It’s been quite the day.” Brea said aloud, turning to go find her hut. She was in a hurry to leave from the embarrassment she’d caused. 

… 

Brea’s heart was palpitating. She tried to take deep breaths but every time she seemed to calm down she remembered her lips made contact with Kylan’s and her heart sped up again. 

How could she act so foolishly? So unprofessionally? Who’s to say Kylan was even okay with that happening?

Brea brought her fingers to her lips. They were still tingling from the sensation. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 

Brea lept from her chair to open it. Maybe Seladon had come to give her more sisterly advice… or tease her. 

Brea was surprised to find Kylan standing in front of her. 

“Kylan!” Brea blurted out. “Hi. Um, is everything okay? I thought you were out celebrating with the others?” 

“I don’t really care to drink. It was a nice gesture but it feels kind of strange with everyone fawning over me. Besides, it didn’t feel like a celebration without you.” 

Brea sucked in a breath and moved from the door to allow Kylan’s entrance. He shut the door and went back to standing in front of Brea. 

She had to say something. 

“Listen, about earlier. I’m so sorry, I did something without your consent which was unfair to you, and I probably embarrassed you which again I’m so sorry for, I don’t know what I was thinking, I was just relieved that you were ali—”

Brea’s words were stifled as Kylan’s lips met hers. 

Brea never understood what made kissing such a big deal. She had read few romantic novels in her lifetime, most of the content she focused on was about the lore of Thra. 

Then Kylan kissed her. 

It was soft and sweet, just like him. Brea never wanted Kylan to stop. The feeling was surreal and he tasted so good. 

But he did stop. For the purest reason. 

Kylan parted his lips from hers and paused to look into her eyes. 

“Brea, I’ve been wanting to tell you how I’ve felt for a really long time. I just... I wasn’t sure if you’d… if a Gelfling as strong, and kind, and beautiful, and well poised would share those same feelings for a Gelfling like me. I think you do though, and for that I’m overjoyed. My life hasn’t been the same since I met you. In the best way. I never want to be apart from you. For all the unfortunate experiences I’ve faced, you’ve made up for every single moment.”

His words touched her heart and she swore it nearly melted. 

“Kylan…” Brea smiled and cupped his cheek. “Don’t ever believe you’re anything less than the greatest male Gelfling I’ve had the pleasure of getting to know. You’re so kind, brave, talented, and the best cook Thra has to offer. I was afraid if I admitted I wanted more than what we’ve built up it would make you feel uncomfortable. Losing what we had meant losing the very thing I hold dear. But what we have now…” Brea nudged forward so that their noses leaned against each other. “Has proven to be unrivaled. I want to add romance to our best friendship. Is that alright?”

Kylan gave a melodious laugh and mirrored her action by cupping her cheek. She took notice of the tiny crinkles that formed near his eyes from happiness. 

“Yes, Brea. That’s alright.”

They smiled against each other’s lips and continued to kiss. Brea was grateful for their species abilities in regards to memories, because now she’d have this one of them engraved for life. 

… 

For all the times Brea would tease and roll her eyes at her best friends and told them to get a room as Deet would sit on Rian’s lap during their council meetings, Brea now found herself in a similar situation. Any chance she could get to spend time with Kylan meant sneaking off for alone time. 

Once out of sight, they nearly ran like childlings to get somewhere private. To tend to each others bodies and hearts.

Their tongues danced and slipped against the other. He sucked at her full lips and she did the same to his in return. Their moans and groans become louder and more insistent.

“Oh my.” Kylan breathed. He could barely find the words. 

How was he so silly and alluring at the same time? 

He tried to pull her closer, even though they were already body to body, and roamed his hands around her wings. 

This had been their pattern for many unum. Kylan respected her duties as she oversaw the Resistance and their work, with him actively participating, but they’ve made time for themselves to divulge in almost every aspect of what a relationship meant. 

They went on private outings, some including a double outing with Rian and Deet. Kylan often cooked and baked new items for Brea to try, they read books together, he assisted her when she went over notes from that day’s round table session, Kylan would sometimes play his firca for Brea because he knew how much she loved to hear it and in return she would sing, for him only, and they’d spend the evening in delight. 

Kylan halted their heated moment of kissing so they could catch their breath and to admire the sight of Brea. 

This often made her blush. The thought of him finding her desirable. If Brea didn’t know any better she’d still believe this was all a dream, but she was always aware of their tactility. Jostling reminders that it was real. 

“It’s fascinating how much has changed. I often think about all those times I should’ve said something to you. We could’ve been doing… this... a lot sooner.” Brea uttered. 

“Don’t worry about the past. We’ve learned so much about each other through every conversation, look, and touch.” Kylan reached out and stroked one of her braids. It made Brea think back to when their kissing became more insistent. Somehow two of their braids got tangled together in the act. They couldn’t even continue to kiss because they were laughing so hard. 

“It’s something I’ll never tire of. You are a wonder that I wish to explore.”

“That was so cheesy!” Brea playfully shook her head and laughed. Kylan seemed to gain more confidence each day, not that Brea was complaining. Besides sensual upgrades, they would talk for hours about so many different things. He opened up to her completely and Brea absorbed his insight. 

“And I absolutely agree.” Brea pleasantly hummed against his lips, closing the gap between them once again.   
… 

The Resistance had found themselves back in the darkened wood. This time, Dousan territory came along with it. 

Well more like Rek’yr and three of his most trusted allies met up with Brea and her friends. 

This was unusual considering they never travelled outside of their borders. Not unless it was for something serious. 

“Princess Brea.” Rek’yr’s urbane voice greeted her as he stepped off his Crystal Skimmer. Brea wondered how they managed to weave through the trees and find their location in the first place. Rek’yr walked straight towards where she was standing with Seladon and kissed Brea’s hand. 

“Ah. I wouldn’t really refer to myself as a Princess anymore… My family never truly deserved claim to the seven clans. It was a sham forged by the Skeksis’ to distract us. I often think how much conflict we could’ve avoided with the clans if there was no All-Maudra who deciphered ranks. We are all equals, are we not?” Brea raised her voice a bit out into the circle of Gelfling around who were setting up camp. They nodded and murmured in agreement. 

“Well, I can’t deny that the Skeksis’ are the ones who set it all up, but if anyone in Thra deserved to be a Princess or Queen, it was you.” Seladon cleared her throat prompting Rek’yr’s attention to turn.

“Forgive me. We’ve never had the pleasure of speaking for no longer than a few fast-paced conversations, however given the chance I had more time to learn about the beloved late Mayrin’s eldest daughter I would discover you hold just the same amount of capability to rule.” Giving another dose of his charm as per usual. 

Seladon leaned over to Brea and whispered. “You turned _him_ down? Little sister. You never cease to surprise me.” Her face was in disbelief. 

Brea shook off her comment and continued the conversation with Rek’yr. 

“Rek’yr, what brings you and your compatriots so deep in the wood? I’ve heard it’s accustomed that Dousan members never cross over from the Crystal Desert to another section of Thra unless an emergency. Is everything… okay?”

Brea noticed Rek’yr swallow thickly. Something was up. Perhaps it was because he felt uncomfortable, knowing that Kylan’s eyes were watching him from behind her. 

“Don’t worry, we didn’t come to discuss danger. I was sent by my Maudra Seethi. She wanted me to present you with an offering.” He motioned for one of the Dousan members to bring over a basket. It was filled to the brim with multicolored berries. Brea could smell the distinct peach berries in an instant. 

“The Dousan Clan feel indebted to the Resistance. The Skeksis’ were messing with Thra’s balance, taking lives away unnaturally instead of allowing them to return to Thra in the way it should happen. You helped us realize we needed to actively fight for what we believe in instead of turning our heads. We’re grateful you’ve allowed our assistance. Maudra Seethi hopes these berries will serve as a treat to those who have lit the fires since the beginning.” 

It was a nice gesture. The berries looked delicious, she was almost entranced by them. 

“Kylan!” Brea beamed. She turned her head in his direction. “Look at what the Dousan Clan have brought. Do you think you could whip up those delicious muffins of yours for everyone?” 

Kylan’s ears went back from the attention that was now focused on him. He shuffled towards Brea and his tensed up body relaxed once he was beside her. 

Brea tried to ignore the disapproving looks from the three Dousan who accompanied him. Many of them were known to be xenophobic. Unfortunately scattered Gelfling from clans remained stuck in the mindset that mixed-clan relationships were considered offensive. She once heard a Spriton girl call Brea a “high-born whore” when she was holding hands with Kylan. 

She was certain the Dousan wouldn’t have made faces if Brea was the one Rek’yr had chosen to be his mate. As if the rules wouldn’t apply to him. 

“Of course I can. That was very kind of them.” Kylan said. “Rek’yr.” he nodded at the Dousan. “Please thank your Maudra and the rest of your clan on our behalf. I hope your journey to bring these here wasn’t too harrowing.”

Brea knew it was difficult for Kylan to interact with Rek’yr after learning he used to work alongside the very monster who murdered his parents. Skeksis’ had scorned all of Thra but Kylan’s wounds from losing his mother and father from The Hunter’s twisted ways of enjoyment would understandably never fade away. Yet he still treated Rek’yr with respect and was cordial in his presence. Brea didn’t know if it were possible to fall even more in love with Kylan than she already had. 

“It wasn’t, though I do appreciate your concern.” Rek’yr responded.

Kylan fidgeted and focused on Brea once more. 

“Well, I should go and get started on the muffins. I’ll be sure to make an extra batch with the peach berries just for you.” Kylan winked at her, probably something he picked up from Rian. 

Brea smiled and grabbed a handful of berries before Kylan had the chance to whisk the basket away. “Have I mentioned how wise you are?” 

Before their display of affection for one another intensified and made those around them feel awkward, Kylan gave her a knowing smile in return and departed. Not long after, Brea and Seladon bid Rek’yr and the other Dousan Gelflings farewell as Brea happily chewed on the berries. 

Little did she know that a single berry from the pile was a hidden urdrupe, unnoticed by Brea as she consumed it. The berry that was intended just for her. 

… 

It was cruel to think her life had been set up in mirages. 

Brea had passed out after eating the berries—the urdrupe. She was immediately taken to Mother Aughra’s observatory, where Mother Aughra was awaiting Brea’s arrival.

Everything had been planned out in advance. 

After having multiple discussions with The Heretic and The Wanderer, Mother Aughra tasked Rek’yr with delivering an urdrupe to Brea. It was her turn to see the future. As long as she didn’t know it was deliberate. That’s why Rek’yr had to make up a story and hope that she believed him. She did. 

Visions flashed through her head before she fell unconscious. As already predicted by the three elders, her friends, particularly the ones also involved, would bring Brea to Aughra’s high hill where they could discuss everything face to face. 

When Brea finally woke, Mother Aughra, Rian, Deet, and Kylan surrounded her. Mother Aughra coull tell from Brea’s expression that she had seen what was to come. Her friends also received the grim news while Brea experienced the context visually. Tears were splattered across everyone’s faces, even Mother Aughra’s. 

Brea could barely speak. 

“Why now?” 

“You deserve the truth. Before it starts to unfold. Why the fate of Thra is up to you four. You needed to learn what Thra will become.”

Brea felt betrayed. She felt like screaming and cursing out the very female who had sacrificed her life so that Brea, Seladon, and Tavra could live. Brea had begged Mother Aughra not to go through with the draining, that they—she— wasn’t worth it, to which Mother Aughra responded “Yes, you are.” Now Brea knew why. 

“It needed to be seen, not just heard. That’s why Deet already received a glimpse from the Sanctuary Tree nearly a trine and a half ago.” Mother Aughra admitted somberly. 

“Deet?” Brea cried, meeting her best friend’s eyes. Why wouldn’t she have mentioned anything? 

“I—I didn’t understand what I had seen at the time!” Deet stammered. The news had caused her to look paler than usual, nearly matching the three sisters. She and Rian’s arms were wrapped around each other. 

“The Heretic and The Wanderer would’ve been here if they could.” Mother Aughra continued. “Through visions of the future they saw a Gelfling that would ultimately bring the downfall of the Skeksis’. Rian, Deet, and Brea... they knew when you first met them you believed this Gelfling was going to be from your generation. Possibly even one of you. But it is the next generation who will bring a new world. Your children. We sent you to retrieve the Dual Glaive, start the Resistance, claim your rightful title to Thra, and to protect the Crystal shard for reasons. All steps to help guide them when their time comes.” 

Hearing Mother Aughra say “your children” made Brea sick to her stomach. 

That sickness turned to disgust. Her voice grew louder as she called out Mother Aughra. 

“I meant, why tell us at all? Do you honestly believe we’re going to be able to carry on after knowing what’s inevitably going to happen? What’s going to happen to our children, mind you, in a future where we’ll all be separated? It wasn’t your place to hide this from us since they are _our_ children and it concerned us but at this point you should’ve just continued to keep it a secret. It seems like you’re all good at that.” Brea spat. 

“Brea.” Mother Aughra’s voice was stern. “I understand where your frustration lies, but knowing about the future is dangerous. If one thing is altered everything could change. Regardless of the precautions, I wanted you all to know what’s going to happen so it encouraged you to continue the fight. Your child will be the savior of Thra.” Mother Aughra turned to Rian and Deet. “A strong, brave warrior who will bring peace and balance with his big heart, all thanks to the help of your daughter.” She turned back to Brea and Kylan, whose eyes were trained on the floor. “Her resilience and determination will lead her to be his guide into unfamiliar territory. Their existence and eventual meeting is quintessential. They are two halves of a whole. Your children will create the age of hope, Gelflings everlasting.” 

Deet sniffled. Brea could tell Mother Aughra’s words had resonated with her. She was coming to terms with their future. Brea wasn’t as easily convinced. To base it on a mere vision. How could they be certain their plan would prevail? Their children would be the only two Gelflings alive, fighting against the Skeksis’ and the Garthim alone. 

“In regards to the knowledge you’ve received today… The Heretic and The Wanderer have given me these.” She handed out a tiny vile to each of the Gelflings. “Drink them. This potion will make you forget everything I have just told you, but you _must_ forget. Otherwise as Brea has pointed out, you won’t be able to create this future. Worry and fear will stop you from helping your children fulfill their destinies. Please heed this warning. I’ll be drinking one as well, when time gets closer. This way I can assist your children without having any worries about giving away their identities to the Skeksis’ before the two have the chance to grow.”

Brea noticed Rian close his eyes and sigh. Stress lines were waning on his face. “Thank you Mother Aughra. Their survival must be kept secret at all costs. We know how The Skeksis’ play their game. If they found out any Gelfling survived…”

“I have already secured the boy’s welfare with The Mystics, and we will find somewhere safe to place the girl until the time comes for them to meet. This was much information to obtain. Discuss it amongst yourselves and take the time you need in my home, but drink the potion. Do it for Thra. For your children.”

Mother Aughra stepped closer and placed her hands over Brea’s. “I know this has tainted the way you view me, but I do want you to know that I truly care about what happens to you. I love you and all the creatures of Thra.” 

Brea’s lip quivered as Mother Aughra walked out of the room. 

Brea glanced over at Rian and Deet to see what they were going to do. There was so much she wanted to say to her best friends. What did they think of this prophecy, that depicted them as parents? Did any of them even know how to be a parent? Knowing what they knew now, would they still have chosen the same course of action? The course that made them become best friends. Brea wanted to believe they would’ve. She wouldn’t change that for the world. It was also the course that steered her to meet Kylan. 

Kylan hadn’t said a word throughout the entire conversation. It was hard for Brea to tell what he was thinking.

Rian cleared his throat. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re going to take a walk.” 

Brea understood. They wanted alone time. Their childling was going to be the key to everything the rebellion, the one the three of them started, had built up. The pressure ran high for the couple, but Rian remained valiant in front of everyone. Knowing him, he and Deet would break together. That’s how they handled everything. 

Rian and Deet hugged Kylan and went over to hug Brea. More tears stung Brea’s eyes as Deet whispered in her ear. “It’s going to be okay Brea. I have hope.”

Deet’s lasting words sent a chill down Brea’s spine. She could always count on Deet to have hope, and Deet always offered to carry it for Brea when she knew Brea or Rian were having a tough time. She would be an excellent mother. Nurturing and attentive. Qualities Brea wished her own mother displayed more when she was alive. 

Once Kylan and Brea were alone, Brea watched him closely. She didn’t even know where the conversation should begin. Their relationship was still fairly new. Her mind had entertained the idea of them being lifelong mates, what type of father he would be, but she didn’t expect their lives to already be planned out for them. Even if that’s what he wanted too, the answers to those questions could only play out for a short period of time before The Skeksis’ sent their Garthim to attack them. 

Kylan suddenly swung his fist and punched the wall next to him. 

Brea jumped at his reaction. She had never seen Kylan angry before. 

“What was she like?” He asked Brea. His voice sounded quiet and broken. 

“She…” Brea took a deep breath and walked up to the wall where he was standing. His knuckles were already starting to swell. 

“Dreamfast with me.” Brea said, lifting her hands up. Kylan’s eyes met hers for the first time that evening and were enormous. He was scared. 

With a shaky breath, Kylan looked at their hands and back to Brea’s face before his palms touched hers. His skin had become calloused from all the sword fighting and firca playing. Brea inhaled one more time before having to witness the vision that damned urdrupe showed her. It was painful to relive, but she wanted Kylan to know. It was the least she could do. 

Many images flashed from Brea’s head to Kylan’s. 

The two of them being happy, smiling, kissing, doting over one another. Kylan holding Brea to him as she showed off her pregnant belly. The next thing they saw was their childling. Their daughter was tiny, beaming up at Brea and Kylan and making the softest coos Brea had ever heard. Her skin was fair, had silver-blonde hair like Brea’s and matching iridescent wings, complete with brown eyes that were a mixture of both Brea and Kylan’s light and dark hues. Kylan played his firca for her which made the baby smile. Rian, Deet, Brea, and Kylan sat in a circle watching their toddlers interact for the first time. 

Soon the happiness faded and turned to distress. Loud clicking noises filled the room and Kylan was pushing Brea out of their home. He repeated “I love you” over and over while drawing his sword, getting ready to fight the Garthim. Brea was running through the dark wood in a white cloak, taking their daughter with her. She managed to dodge the raging wildfire while a Garthim was chasing them. She found a hollow tree with an opening and placed her pride and joy inside, giving her one final kiss on the head. Brea heard a small voice crying for her. “Mother! Mother, the monster!”. 

The visions went faster and turned into a point of view that was no longer Brea’s. Their daughter was now fully grown, forging for food and playing outside with animals and admiring nature. The Podlings were her caretakers. Brea and Kylan saw an image of their daughter resting her eyes while holding onto a male Gelfling who looked strikingly like Rian. Rian and Deet’s son. The savior. Their daughter and the male are seen running from The Chamberlain, visiting ruins from Stone-in-the-Wood that are crumbled and deserted. Rian and Deet’s son hold the Crystal shard. They were about to read a wall with ancient text about the Crystal. They were about to find the answer on how to reunite The Skeksis’ and The Mystics. Before Kylan and Brea were shown anything else, a white light flashed and the vision stopped. 

Kylan and Brea snapped out of their dreamfasting session with a gasp, fresh tears coated their cheeks. 

“She’s so beautiful…” Kylan whispered. 

“And she’s kind, just like you.” Brea said. Not wanting to be out of each other’s reach for another moment the two embraced again, holding on for dear life. 

“Kylan what are we going to do? We’re going to be… we’re going to die,” Brea’s words were sharp and brutal “And our childling will be used as a pawn for unity between the Skeksis’ and the Mystics.” 

“Don’t think like that. Our daughter won’t be alone. The prophecy has shown that the Podlings will look after her.” 

Brea was in disbelief that the creatures who tortured her and refused the deterge during her time in The Order of Lesser Service were going to keep their baby safe. 

“She’s going to follow in her mother’s footsteps and help make Thra the promised land to Gelflings once more… and remember what I said before, during the ceremony for your mother? Life and death are a circle, not a line. There is no end, no beginning. We can’t say exactly what will happen to us.” 

“I could never forget what you said to me.”

When Rek’yr heard what she and her friends had said in the dreamstitch made to honor Brea’s mother, he recited a poem to alleviate the pain Brea’s loss had caused, but Kylan already filled that void with his touching words of wisdom the night prior. 

Still, Brea couldn’t ignore the panic gnawing at her heart. She couldn’t accept her place in the prophecy. She had worked too hard for all of it to crumble. 

“Why let this happen? We could go. We could run away.”

“Leaving Rian and Deet behind, who are going through the same thing? And your sister? We have to drink this potion to forget what we’ve learned anyway so we won’t remember why we’re leaving...”

Brea shook her head. “What if we didn’t drink it? What if we left, all of us with our memories in tact, and never looked back? We’ll do whatever it took to make sure this prophecy didn’t come true.” 

She wasn’t acting like herself. Thinking about running away. Brea always tried to remain as composed as possible, but this situation was unconventional. Thankfully Kylan didn’t judge her for it and call her a coward, instead he spoke as the voice of reason. 

“I know you don’t agree with it, but we have to drink this potion. Mother Aughra vowed to drink hers. She’s doing it so the childlings remain safe. She’ll forget them so Skeksis’ won’t be able to find them, and in the future Mother Aughra help them. Just as she’s helped us.”

Brea buried her face in her hands to hide the tears that flowed from her cheeks, over her lips, down to her neck. 

“I don’t want to have to say goodbye to her.” Brea’s voice hitched. 

“Darling…” Kylan said softly, carefully removing Brea’s hands from her face so he could hold them in his own. “We will spend as much time with her as we can. Then eventually the future will be in her hands. _Our baby._ The memory of us will live on in her. Besides, prophets don’t know everything.”

That made Brea smile. He was right, they didn’t know everything. Her smile fell a few seconds later when she thought about having to experience losing her best friends and the love of her life all over again. Once she drank this potion she would forget what was going to happen, which meant fresh distraught. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you.” Brea’s eyes bore into Kylan’s. There was so much they had yet to experience. 

“We will make the very most of our time together. This I pledge.” 

His mouth claimed hers for intimate healing. They kissed for what felt like a million trine. 

That was the greatest feeling to Brea in the world. That, and thinking about sharing a daughter. Something that would be created by the two of them, from their love. 

“I want to name her Kira.” Brea said to Kylan, resting her forehead against his. “It’s almost a combination of our names. What do you think?” 

“Kira.” Kylan hummed against her lips as Brea gave him another kiss of gratitude that he was the one by her side. “I think the name will suit her well. A piece of you and a piece of me. The potion won’t stop us from forgetting that.”

Brea nodded and smiled at Kylan.

“I love you, Kylan.” 

“I love you, Brea.” 

They both took a deep breath, and linked their arms over one another to simultaneously drink the potion. Brea’s last thoughts were of their daughter Kira. The one who would aid their best friend’s son so they could bring the age of hope together. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was way longer than I expected, hopefully that turned out to be a good thing! 
> 
> Happy New Year friends. I fully believe 2020 is the year we will find out The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance will be getting a Season 2. You all know how much I love Rian and Deet, however I wanted to shine a light on Brea and Kylan. I want more of Kylan in general. 
> 
> Towards the end this got extremely plot heavy, which was due to these quotes from an article by  
> creators Jeffrey Addiss and Will Matthews.
> 
> ‘Addiss: The second season, if we’re lucky enough to do it, is a lot about prophecy. There are big prophecies coming. We always thought that was really interesting, the idea of accepting your place in it. And what if your place in it isn’t that great?
> 
> Matthews: Because usually, especially in high fantasy, it’s always: “Accept your destiny. You’re the most important person in the world.” And what if your destiny is, “Yeah, you’re not going to make it. But maybe someone you love will. Or maybe more people will.” What cost are you willing to pay?...This idea of: “If you know the future, can you change the future?” isn’t just fun and adventuring—it will be for a lot of the characters—but for some of them, it will be a real test of moral character.’
> 
> I am one of the fans who thinks that Jen is Rian and Deet’s son and Kira is Brea and Kylan’s daughter. For those who don’t feel the same way hopefully you still enjoyed this fic to some extent. Feedback is much appreciated. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Link to full article: https://io9.gizmodo.com/a-spoiler-filled-chat-with-dark-crystal-age-of-resista-1837707946


End file.
